minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Golem
:For other uses, see Golem (Disambiguation). An Iron Golem 'is a mob that appears in ''Minecraft: Story Mode. They are large, strong utility mobs that protect their creator and attack hostile mobs. They first appear in "The Order of the Stone", when Ivor orders one to attack Jesse. Creation Overview Appearance Iron golems are tall creatures, made completely out of iron, with vines hanging on their bodies. Personality Iron golems are fiercely loyal to their creators, and obey their commands. They also attack any hostile mobs they see (except wolves and creepers), making them very useful guards. They also attack players if they hit them. However, they are not very diligent, as they can be easily distracted. For example, if Jesse decides to rescue Lukas from Ivor's basement in episode one, the golem is distracted by Reuben's oinking. Appearances *In "'''The Order of the Stone", Ivor spawns an iron golem to chase Jesse's gang out of his basement. *In "The Last Place You Look", Soren spawns several iron golems to attack the hostile mobs and serve as a ladder. *In "Order Up!", Jesse has the option to create an iron golem to prove himself/herself to the Build Club. **Later, the iron golem follows the fleeing citizens of Sky City down to the surface, and can be seen in the crowd during Isa's speech. * In "Giant Consequences", if Jesse decides to go with Lukas and Radar, after completing Romeo's challenge, they will be attacked by several, smaller versions of the icy golem, one of which eliminates "Vos" (Romeo in disguise). Later, a larger version of the icy golem will attack Jesse. *In "Jailhouse Block", an exclusive dark-purple variant of iron golems, called prison golems, appear in the Sunshine Institute. The most notable ones are named Large Henry and Big Hank. Trivia *In regular Minecraft, iron golems sometimes offer poppies to villagers; however, they're never seen doing that to humans in Minecraft: Story Mode. *If Jesse builds the iron golem, it will give a "hooray" after the speech by Isa, Milo, and Jesse. *In Minecraft, iron golems do not attack creepers. **However, in "Order Up!", an iron golem will attack a creeper, causing it to explode. **Also, in the 1.8 update in Minecraft, iron golems only attack creepers if they have low health. *An iron golem is the first creature to be built in Minecraft: Story Mode, the second being The Wither Storm, and the third being PAMA. *Iron golems have the most exclusive variants, those being the Icy Golem and its smaller counterparts: the prison golems, the Giant Magma Golem, and its smaller counterparts. Gallery Iron Golem.jpg|An Iron Golem made by Ivor. mcsm_ep5_afterfalling-speech.png|The speech by Isa after landing on the ground below Sky City. Jesse's Iron Golem can be seen behind the crowd. (Determinant) IronGolem3.jpg|An Iron Golem holding a Cave Spider. IronGolem2.jpg|An Iron Golem being spawned. IronGolem1.jpg|An Iron Golem attacking a Zombie. Mcsm ep5 sky-city mobs attack citizens jesse iron-golem.png|An Iron Golem protecting Sky City. (Determinant) Category:Mobs Category:Characters Category:Interactive Mobs Category:Utility Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs Category:Creatures Category:Neutral Mobs Category:EnderCon Category:Sky City Category:Build Club Category:Mute Characters Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Mute Characters Category:Utility Mobs Category:Overworld Mobs